


That Christmas Magic

by sperrywink



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Stockings, Community: space_wrapped, M/M, Mistletoe, Yule log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Jim tries to cheer up Bones every year on Christmas Eve. Based on the prompt:  Why are you watching a hologram of a burning log?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blink and you miss it spoilers for Star Trek Beyond. 
> 
> Written for space_wrapped's Advent Calendar for Jim/Bones. Merry Christmas, everyone.

Even though they were busy with their newest mission, Jim took made sure time was blocked out on his calendar so that he could go see Bones that evening. In Earth-days it was Christmas Eve, and he knew how Bones got around this time because he missed his family, particularly his daughter.

He had done this every year of the previous three years of their mission, and saw no reason to stop now, even though the crew was closer than ever after their ordeal with Krall back when they were at Yorktown. It seemed like Bones had more of a support network than Jim did at this point. But Bones had come through for him previously with the party for his birthday afterwards that he thought he didn’t want, but totally appreciated in retrospect, and he just wished he could do the same for Bones. It hadn’t worked the previous years, Bones was always still depressed and cranky around this time of year, but he had some good scotch and a couple surprises in store for Bones, and he thought this year he might actually make Bones feel better.

Jim walked briskly through the hallways to Bones’ quarters near the infirmary, saluting and nodding to the crewmembers he met on the way. He knocked to the tune of _Deck the Halls_ which he had learned from Bones, and crossed his fingers for luck. The door slid open, and he stepped in, but stopped short right in the doorway. The overhead lights were dim, there was a cheerful fire in the corner, and two stockings hung on the wall, one bulging a little. Bones was sitting in one of the two chairs set up by the fire.

Shocked, he blurted out, “Did you set a fire in your quarters?” even though he instantly realized he couldn’t smell smoke and the air was clear in the cabin.

Bones gave him an unimpressed look. “Of course not, man, what are you thinking? It’s a hologram.”

Jim shook off his paralysis and entered the room slowly, while Bones got up from his chair. He handed the bottle to Bones when he waved impatiently for it, and went to stand in front of the hologram. It really was quite realistic, of course, and was crackling away merrily.

He could even feel some heat coming off it, but Jim suspected that was because Bones put the hologram in front of one of his air vents. He asked, “Why are you watching a hologram of a burning log?”

Bones handed him a glass of scotch, and said, “It’s a Yule log, of course.”

“A what?”

“A Yule log? Haven’t you heard of that?”

Jim looked at Bones and raised his eyebrow. “I have not heard of it, no, but it sounds festive and not at all like you.”

Bones glared at him. “Ha ha. I figured I should indulge you for the holidays for once, since we seem to celebrate Christmas Eve together every year, and in my family, Christmas Eve means a feast and a Yule log.”

Jim smiled. “Indulge me, huh? You old softie.”

Bones huffed at him and said, “Well sit down and enjoy the fire, already.”

Jim sat down in the other chair, and stared at the Yule log fire, sipping his scotch. Peeking over at Bones out of the corner of his eye, Bones looked content and possibly even happy, and Jim was thrown by it. Usually Bones was gruff and short with him on this day, while Jim fruitlessly tried to cajole him into a better mood, before pouring him into bed, drunk as a skunk.

He had no idea what to do with a _celebrating_ Bones. Don’t get him wrong, it was nice, but so unexpected that he felt like Bones could jump up and dance while singing, and he’d be less surprised.

Finally, Jim said, “I don’t see a feast, though.”

Bones said, “The cook is delivering it in about half an hour,” and Jim suddenly understood. This was important to Bones, it had always been important to Bones, which is why he had always been a bear on this day. Bones cared about Christmas Eve, and he had finally accepted that it was worth celebrating with just Jim. 

He beamed at Bones, who looked warily back at him. Bones said, “Don’t be getting any foolish notions in your head.”

Jokingly, Jim said, “Damn, and I forgot my mistletoe.” That was one tradition he did know, of course.

Bones’ eyes slid to the stockings, and Jim looked over, seeing a sprig of something green and red hanging by them. He laughed. “Bones, you didn’t!”

Bones scowled at him. “It’s traditional!”

Calming down, but still smiling widely, Jim said, “So tell me all about your traditions for the holidays. It sounds like fun, and definitely more than we had growing up. We didn’t really celebrate anything.”

And while they waited and then all through dinner, Bones did. He talked about Yule logs, fancy twinkling lights on houses, and trees placed inside decked out with baubles and tinsel. Jim was entranced at this look at a different kind of life. He asked the occasional question, but mostly just listened.

The meal tasted amazing, even if it was reconstituted and constructed in a replicator. It was ham and mashed potatoes with green beans and cranberry sauce. It might have been the magic of the evening though. Everything was better when Bones was happy.

As the meal winded down, Bones’ stories died down too, and his gaze kept shifting to the stockings and back to Jim.

Not being a dummy, Jim finally asked, “One of those is for me, right?”

Scowling again, Bones gruffly said, “It’s traditional to open stockings on Christmas Eve. The kids get something new to play with and the adults can enjoy a quiet evening.”

“Well, how fortuitous that I have a gift for you too. It won’t fit in your stocking, but I think you should open it anyway.”

After hitting a couple buttons, Jim handed Bones the holopad he had brought with him, and said, “Just press play. You’ll know which one,” and then went to check out his stocking to give Bones some privacy.

He heard Joanna’s tinny voice come out of the speaker wishing Bones a Merry Christmas, and Bones exclaiming in shock. Smiling softly to himself, tuning out Bones’ conversation with his daughter since it was private, he peeked into the top of his stocking and began carefully pulling things out. There were two cut-glass tumblers, some chocolates, a couple candy canes (which he only recognized from Bones’ description), and a small picture of Jim’s parents in a gilded frame. He had no idea how Bones had gotten it, since it wasn’t one he recognized. They were both in Starfleet uniforms, with their arms around each other, and big smiles on their faces. 

Jim heard Bones’ voice dripping with love and affection softly in the background as he stared at the picture, all the while wondering where Bones had gotten it and what trouble he had gone to in getting it. He felt his throat close as he choked up. He was so fortunate to have Bones in his life.

Carefully he placed everything back in the stocking that said, “Jim” in fancy script, and hovered by the stockings until Bones was finished with his call and joined him. Before he could say anything, although words of thanks were on the tip of his tongue, Bones pulled him into an engulfing hug.

Although Jim was shocked, he was no fool, and he wrapped his arms around Bones just as tightly. They stood there for long seconds, just holding each other, until Bones sighed softly and whispered, “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, Bones.” Their hug ended, and as Bones pulled back with a sheepish look on his face, Jim got a wicked idea. Looking up at the sprig of mistletoe above them, he continued with, “And I believe you owe me a kiss, now.”

Bones looked up, and surprising Jim beyond all the other surprises of this night, Bones laughed freely as his gaze returned to Jim’s. He said, “I guess I do.”

And before Jim was over his shock, Bones held both his cheeks gently in his warm hands, and kissed the hell out of him. Jim’s toes curled and his eyes fluttered shut. Finally, Bones ended the kiss, and rubbed one thumb along Jim’s top lip after it was over.

Jim dragged his heavy lids back open and stared at Bones in wonder. That was one hell of a kiss. Finding his voice again, he said, “You’ve been holding out on me, Bones.”

“I never wanted to be one of the pack.”

“That is the last thing you could ever be. You’ve always been special.”

Bones smiled at him, but it was just a coy curl of his lips with a duck of his head, and Jim was enchanted all over again. Who knew Bones could be _soft_?

Finally Bones coughed, releasing the tension that had started to build, and said, “Well, it could also be that Christmas magic.”

Earnestly Jim said, “I wouldn’t mind having this magic in my life permanently.”

Bones did a double-take as he was heading back to the fire. Jim wanted to laugh, but he meant it too much to risk the moment.

They stared at each other in a pregnant pause, and then Bones took the two strides back to Jim and kissed him even more hotly. Jim moaned, kissing back as hard as he could as he held Bones in his arms. Damn, he loved this Christmas thing. Apparently he got the best presents.


End file.
